


I'd Love To

by LavellanPavus (electricmindart)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Based on fan art (I'll include and credit), Demon Hunter!Andy, Demon/Demon Hunter AU, M/M, demon!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/LavellanPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing says Christmas like demons and demon hunters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Love To

Andy took a deep breath, stepping into the forest clearing and sitting on a stump. Only a matter of time before anything would come by. Here and there, a few animals romped jubilantly through the brush. No sign of anything else. The hunter’s crossbow lay in his lap, a bag of snacks at the base of the stump.

 

It took an hour before there was a demon. But this one was nothing like any of the others Andy had sent back to Hell. He had soft looking ginger hair, vibrant peridot green eyes, casual clothes of a jacket shirt and jeans, and a trucker cap with a pale blue brim. An odd choice for a demon, most formally dressed when coming through. Plus - the only features that gave away his species were the antlers that looked like tree branches on his head and the small fangs.

 

His breath hitched, brown eyes looking over everything about the short boy again and again. This was not possible – he was feeling breathless and drawn by the demon but not in a temptation or enchanted way; it was the genuine charm that caught his breath and cut off his words. The short ginger in front of him spoke first, taking the silent opportunity to introduce himself and try to make nice with the hunter.

 

“Uh, hello.” He waved nervously in greeting, a gentle and friendly smile on his lips. “I’m Patrick. Patrick Stump. What’s your name?”

 

“Andy Hurley.” The hunter looked around and wound up snatching up a bag of puffed Cheetos and walking over to Patrick with them. He offered the bag hesitantly. “Are you hungry, Patrick?”

 

Patrick looked at the food curiously, sniffing the bag suspiciously as it were drugged or poisoned. “I am.” He finally said when there were no odd scents other than the plastic bag and artificially processed cheese dust. He took the bag shyly, opening it up and taking out a puff. Further examining, Patrick checked it over and popped it in his mouth. “Oh!”

 

Andy grinned a little. “Good?”  


“Really good!”

 

It took fifteen minutes of eating and chatting for the demon to get the bag down to a few Cheetos. He was slowing down and at one point stopped and sighed. “I suppose you’re gonna kill me or something me now? You’ve baited me up and talked me over, it’s the perfect time to-“

 

Andy silently moved and grabbed his crossbow, looking it over in disapproval. Suddenly, he dropped it on the ground and shook his head. Making eye contact with Patrick, the hunter dashed forward and surprised him by hugging him tightly. The demon quivered, in pure shock.

 

“Some way of hunting – I guess you’re going to stab me in the back now or-“

 

Andy cut him off by laying his puckering lips delicately on the pale skin of the shorter boy’s cheek. “I’m not going to kill you or anything. I don’t kill anything. Now, be free you little goofball.” He pushed up his glasses, smiling a friendly little smirk when he pulled back.

 

“Actually, uh, I could maybe um help you hunt demons. I have a really good scent.”

 

“I noticed.”

 

“But I could help attract them.”

 

“Well I bet – you attract a lot more than demons.”

 

The pale cheeks were an intense red by the time Andy was chuckling to himself after talking. He thought this little antlered demon boy was a blast to flatter not to mention quite adorable when he did. This was a new feeling Andy was experiencing – first time in the forest. This boy was making his heart beat crazily and mind go numb and it was insane. How was this even possible?

 

“Hey Patrick – do you maybe want to go see what crazy things you’ve been missing up here?” The hunter offered, extending a hand to grab.

 

Patrick smiled gently and took it.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Art/AU by and written for disloyalorderoftheartists.tumblr.com aka a great fucking artist that needs more appreciation. Merry Christmas!


End file.
